The Corruption Of The Hero
by ZaneKoAS
Summary: When new type of ruler shows up, in danger and on the verge of death, who knows what he is like. What happens when Finn is controlled by a great evil and it goes too far? Who will suffer? Rated T for intense violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It starts off hazy, but it will clear up soon...unfortunately. It gets REAL f*cked up later, but i haven't even wrote the rest yet. Please give me CALM feedback and go gentle. oh, and Jake won't be a major part of this story forever. hint hint *wink***_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: A NEW FACE<strong>

"Please, brother, don't do this."

He grimaced at the figure on the ground below him. "I am NOT your brother! You are nothing but a nuisance to me! You are the reason my plans have failed! And now,"

He raised his sword over his head, the blade hungry for flesh and thirsty for blood, "Now, I will rid myself of you," He smirked evilly, sporting a menacing look showing determination, getting ready to slash his current target. "FOREVER!" he shouted as he began to swing down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO WEEKS EARLIER<strong>_

"WHAT _IS_ THIS THING!" Finn shouted to Jake, jumping on the beast's head. The monster was 15ft tall, half as wide, had a six-pack, huge muscles in his arms and legs, and a wolf-like face with beady, glowing red eyes, and had shag black-gray fur.

"I don't know, bro, but if this fight aint over soon, I don't think we will be able to stop it at all!" the dog replied, grabbing the monster's fists and holding it in place.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Finn shouted, he had gotten on top of their fort, and was now in a stabbing dive aimed at the creature's head. As the blade made contact, the beast screamed in pain, its skin cracking open, revealing a blinding light that engulfed it. After the light faded, the monster had vanished.

"Wooooo…," Jake said, falling in relief and exhaustion. "Yea, that was a close one." Finn added. They had started to relax, but the moment didn't last, for a cry had sounded off in the distance. Jake, tired of all the action, moaned quite loudly. _Why TODAY? Why ME? Why NOW?_ Jake thought to himself, getting up, growing, and carrying Finn towards the heart of the Great Plains, where the cry was heard.

Finn thought for a while, mentally consuming something till he had a final thought, a look of confusion and a mental hunger for his friend's opinion on the subject that was storming the human's mind. "Hey Jake…," he said finally. "Yeah, Finn?" "Did that shout sound different to you… like more… _human_?" Finn asked quizzically. "I don't know, maybe." Jake replied, wondering the same thing. Jake had noticed the shout that they were following sounded weird compared to the usual candy person, princess, or sprite they helped. "Hmm…" Finn thought.

…

"THERE! JAKE!" Finn shouted, pointing to something falling out of the sky. The dog stopped, letting Finn hop off before stretching his middle out like he could because of his special stretchy powers, reaching out into the sky, catching the item. "WHAT IS IT JAKE! WHAT WAS IT?" "I don't know Finn, it looks human, but it's not." Jake said, lowering the person. When Finn saw it, he knew what Jake meant.

It looked like a boy, but it had pale skin. He looked different than the people he had seen before, WAY different. He wore a zip-up hoodie, un-zipped and hood down behind his neck and shoulder-blades, he had a plain black shirt on under it, a black belt, black denim jeans that covered the tongue of his black skater-shoes and went behind the heel and under it. He had straight, jet-black hair that covered one eye. He looked REAL weird, like nobody Finn had seen before. His skin and hair led the heroic duo to believe this mysterious-looking teen wasn't from around here, and left it at that, though Finn thought that he might be a vampire. Finn had immediately decided to ask when the kid recovered and he had a chance to ask before making this decision final.

Snapping his friend back to reality, Jake saw him inhale, and he instantly felt a weight being lifted off his chest. Finn saw the boy's breathing movement and felt less uneasy, but still wasn't himself. "I don't know what he is, why he was falling, or where he came from, but he's not dead." Finn said, as focused and serious as physically possible. "We gotta bring it back and keep it safe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is about to be happening? What was with this new character, and why does he sound like he's emo? What IS he? Why WAS he falling? Where DID he come from? Yes, this mysterious new arrival is one of my own creation, and his name and age is revealed next chapter, as well as whether he is or is not a vampire. Which I hope the want to know will be killing you till next chapter...heh heh heh... I'm horrible XD<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, so it seems chapter 2 is here already! Man! I'm on a roll, i think... not sure. Anywho...this is where the language part starts, with the new guy and all, and you'll know why and feel where he's coming from...UGH SHUT UP JAKE! THAT AINT WHAT I MEANT! damn perv... Anyhow, enjoy this chapter as you did my last, and the intro under where it said chapter 1 will all come together later, though it might take up till my 20th chapter at this rate... ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: He's A WIZARD?<strong>

The new house guest started to awaken the next morning. He got up with a REALLY big start. **_*A/N: Which is a MAJOR EFFING UNDERSTATEMENT*_**

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he shouted, eyes flaring red, feeling a surge of emotions, his head rushed with possibilities of what might have happened, and what old enemy might have had him here. He saw the two guys staring at him while he floated several feet above the couch without realizing he was doing so to begin with. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he screamed. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Finn and Jake glanced at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Finn finally decided to speak. "You are at our home. I am Finn. This," Finn pointed to Jake, "this is Jake. We saved you from a fall that probably would have killed you." Finn said with a blank look. Then, his face darkened with anger and his voice deepened with rage, "And we are looking at you ONE, because you woke up and flippin' cussed at us like a sailor," Finn's mood mellowed as the boy had seemed guilty for his 'freak-out', "and TWO, you're floatin' about ten feet off the ground." the human added with a smirk, trying not to laugh like Jake, who was totes flippin' geekin' out when he realized that the teen didn't know he was flying.

The flying teen had that 'what the-' look on his face till glanced down and blushed, a faint "oh..." being the only thing that could escape his lips.

His hardly noticeable red aura started to fade as he slowly descended to the floor, standing an inch shorter than Finn, despite the deepness of his voice. But that wasn't the weirdest thing he did, no, the weird part was what he did next: he KNEELED before Finn with his head held low. "Allow me to apologize for my radical behavior, I mean, you DID save my life..."

Finn was totally shocked, and Jake looked like he saw a hybrid of a vampire-mermaid-narwall-rainicorn-zombie throw up an egg that hatched into a whale that shot a magical kitten out of its blowhole. Yeah, I know.

"My name is Zane," he said while getting up, "and I am in search for nothing in particular." he tried hard not to laugh after he said the last part, but to no avail. Finn and Jake just looked at eachother, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, thinking the same thing: What the FLIP is going on?

"You guys okay?" Zane asked, curious about why the two people he just introduced himself to looked at him as though he was completely crazy. The teen looked side to side, at the ceiling, the floor, turned around to see if something was behind him, and turned back around. After realizing they were still staring at him, his eyes half-closed in that way that let you know someone was really annoyed, and he started to frown. "What?" he asked, sounding pretty pissed.

Finn snapped out of it first, violently shaking his head as though he had zoned out. "Well, uh…" Finn couldn't say anything, still dazed by the way this person had acted. Suddenly, he remembered the questions he still needed to answer, who was this kid, where was he from, and why was he falling. "Um, I was kind of wondering, what happened to you? You were falling out of the sky, totally unconscious." Zane noticed the worry and confusion in the boy's voice. "Well... it's kinda like a... a REALLY long story…" Zane replied, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down, and then plopped down on the couch. Finn closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

After a couple moments of silence, Jake remembered the other answer they wanted to know. Oblivious to the awkward situation, considering how he usually has a hard time picking up on cues, Jake abruptly walked up to Zane and, without noticing the teen's discomfort, asked the question. "What?" Zane said, pulling out of a deep thought.

"I said, What are you? I mean like… are you a vampire or somethin'?" Jake repeated. "WHAT? Nah, dawg! I'm no vamp, not like it would be a bad thing, I mean, some of my old friends are vampires…" Zane said, acting like the dog didn't cross some kind of mental boundary, like Finn thought he did.

"So, what are you?" Finn asked, curiously, silently hoping their new acquaintance would actually turn out to be another human.

Zane looked a little uncomfortable, twitching and moving his hands trying to think of how to tell his newest 'friends' who and WHAT he was. _If they found out the truth, they would flip, and i would lose yet another chance at friends. _He thought, worried. _But if i lie, and they found out, I'm totally screwed, not like they'd find out. It was practically impossible to get between here and the Nightosphere, I know that first-hand. But what if I change when they're around. Not that it's likely to happen, considering the face that I'm not the same person anymore... and i could always explain... I'll tell them I know magic, which I do. I don't have to say why, and it won't be a lie..._

He thought about it before coming upon a temporary scapegoat for his problem, and widely smiled: "I know magic expertly, wandering for literally no purpose other than it is the most fun thing like, ever." He said calmly, lying so well you couldn't tell he wasn't being truthful. "Do you have any family?" Jake asked, not quite expecting what happened next. Zane was a little surprised at the question, but answered truthfully:"Yeah, I had my dad. But one day, suddenly, he disappeared..."

"Wait," Finn said, eyeing Zane suspiciously, "If you're dad went missing, why aren't you looking for him?" Zane opened his eyes as a slight frown dawned upon his face,

"I can't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Whoa, okay, he lies about the wizard shiz, but is the 16-year-old Zane putting truth into the stuff with his father? Is he really unable to search for his dad? **_Zane:Yeah...

**Me: oh...ouch. **

_**A/N(again): What has happened to Zane's dad that he can't seek him out? Why did this happen? And WHO"S RESPONSIBLE!**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, not much to say other than this is dark...other than Zane's old friend. The Name was of my own creation, as an apology for a short chap and a lack of prank(sorry dude, next chapter, deffs...) Read on and review_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: The Friend, The Ritual, And The Horror...<strong>

A moment of terrified silence filled the room and lingered for what seemed like eternity, but was just a couple of minutes. Finn wasn't just chosen to save Ooo, but he was also chosen to break the silence, too.

"But why? What happened? Who said so?" Finn asked, worried about the situation possibly being hostile and dangerous.

"No one, he didn't go missing like that…he's dead…he died as to help me become-" Zane said, stopping to keep the dark info of himself hidden. "Become what?" Jake asked, wondering why the kid stopped spillin' the beans. "Stronger," Zane said, looking lost in another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Before...<strong>

_"Dad! No! GUUUUAAAARRRRRRRDS!" The young prince shouted, his best friend at his side trying his best to keep the king's vitals stable. "He's dropping at a very slow rate. We need to get him moved to the infirmary, NOW!" Zane's companion shouted, looking dead serious. The prince did nothing but nod at the doctor-to-be. Noticing his son's current stature, weak and unstable, the pre-teen seemed to be losing his flopping mind. The Lord of Shadows worried about his son._

_"Zane," he called to the prince, "You don't seem yourself, you seem, lost, like I did many years ago…" Zane knew where this was going. Every time both heir and ruler of Shadow had gotten simultaneously weak, the father gave his power to the heir, and the prince would also receive the life-force of the king, the loss killing the ex-leader forever. Zane frowned at the realization of how long he had been preventing this very ritual, and now, there was no putting it off any longer. "So, father, it is time?" "Yes"_

_They sat in two different circles that were drawn on the floor. The only non-royal one there was Zane's closest pal in the world, Christopher Lloyd Oliver Wilbert Jarred Austin Nathanieal David Mical Joseph Ryan Henry Joshua Eli William Henderson III, or Chris, was there to help perform the ritual, and pull his buddy through all the biz that happened along with it. Chris had begun, speaking in the ancient tongue with a perfect Latin accent. After the chant, the life-force of the King, Emmanuel Sheodamick, exit his body and enter the new owner of the throne, Zane, who lit up as he took the power, and the evil that came with it. Chris's eyes bulged as his friend started to convulse._

_All of a sudden, his body stilled mid-seizure, legs and arms twisted weirdly, and frozen in movement. His muscles suddenly relaxed, but he began to lose all color to a horrific black, and red filled his eyes. Unwillingly, he grabbed Chris in a choke, and he didn't let go as he usually would, playfully threatening to kill him for touches, claiming he doesn't 'go that way'. The newly crowned ruler watched as his friend faded away, falling limp. Zane realized what happened, a look of pure horror filled his face, which had returned to normal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh, i guess that's a not so bright look in the past, huh? Wow Zane, yeesh... though we know that couldn't have been our fault. Random fit here a little, but the whole thing is just deep...and short. The Next Chapter will be longer, though, and probably up at Wednesday or thursday, idk... See ya then, with a prank for my good pal and current advisor, Shadown478! Or two...  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This is about the same length as the last, and as promised, the prank enters...enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Zane shuddered at the memory. He sighed so loud you coulda thought a tornado was forming in there! He looked totally depressed as he lifted his head. Then, he got angry, very angry. <em>What did that thing make him do, and why? Why did it happen to CHRIS because of HIM!<em>

Finn saw him get so mad he looked as though he could roast a marshmallow. It REALLY caught Finn off guard when Zane spoke without emotion. "Is there anything to beat up around here? I mean, it's not even 4 yet." "Wait, 4…4…4…" Finn thought, recalling the time. "AHA! THAT'S RIGHT! SCIENCE CAT AND MISTER SHARK!" "Who?" Zane asked, wondering what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this fight ROCKS!" Zane shouted, cutting off the cat's head and watching two grow in its place. "So, you happier yet?" Jake asked, punching Mr. Shark while Finn hopped on Jake's arm, running up and kicking the shark increasing the blow. "HECKS YEA!" Zane shouted, finally finishing off the cat, who was grabbed by the shark and taken to the cabin.<p>

"That was intense." Zane said. "That was…" Finn started. "MATHEMATICAL!" All of them shouted, running off. Eventually, they saw Stanly the Watermelon's house. Zane smiled. "Dude, let's prank 'em."

He pulled out a paintball gun from a trunk. "Perfect!" shouted Zane. He began shooting out the dude's window with the colored bullets. Finn and Jake began pouring paint on his roof, not caring about how they would help clean it later. Then, they ran off laughing. "Wow" said Zane, "This reminds me of a WHILE back…" he trailed off, smiling.

A shriek was heard in the distance, stopping their laughter dead in its tracks. "Alright, time to get serious." Finn said, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you're a total nerd." Zane smirked, tellin' the old king what was on his mind. "I mean, 'The Ice Ninja Manual'? Really?" Zane said, stashing the book in Finn's pack. "Oh, you little…" but ice king was cut off with a kick to the head, sending the nerd into his own cage, out cold. "Dude, it's so cold I could turn blue, freeze over, and shatter with my pieces flying all over Ooo, some landing in someone's soda, transforming it into a winged eye that cries pop, then it dissolves a candy citizen, who gets eaten up by Shelby, who throws up in Jake's viola, who drops it and then punches Shelby, who turns out to be a-" Zane went on till he realized Finn was handing him his hoodie. "Oh, thanks." He said, throwing on his hoodie and hopping out the window, only to land on a penguin and start the trail. Finn laughed, watching his new buddy go off down the tunnel.<p>

"WOO!" Zane shouted, lighting off a red flower on a stick, lighting the tunnel so he could see. He now hit the bottom, of the tunnel and reached the sea, where he splashed about, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor Stanly, i feel bad for him, and F+J, and the 'red flower on a stick wasn't a drug reference. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: We are skipping a couple of hours of un-eventful drifting, till...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>To celebrate their first adventure, Finn, Jake, and Zane were going to host a small get-together with Marceline, PB, and Lady Rainicorn. It turned into a rager because of LSP calling the Party God, and after that, it all went to pieces, people dancing and singing and splashing eachother in the pool that was brought there by a close friend of the wolf dude's. It was insane, people on the roof, in the house, and in like a mile radius. Zane had to keep happy, but he failed when someone came to harsh everyone's mellow.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked, seeing Zane storm off. "Yeah." He replied entering the house. He returned with his guitar and amp, hooking it up and hearing the whiny feedback. Then, he shredded. His solo was so loud and so intense, you could see the sound waves move through the air and grass. This is exactly what he wanted. He hit and hard note and made it scream, totally blowing the beast away. Zane smirked. He hit these notes rapidly, beating the monster with a mathematical beat. He won, with sound. Everyone looked as the battlefield was littered with one death: the Monster. Silence well.

Till Zane saw a chick with huge…EYES…wearing a shirt that said "GUESS" on it, and he looked straight-faced as he did so, blurting out "implants?", causing everyone to laugh, except the girl, who slapped Zane and stomped off in a huff. Everyone was silent, but then laughter gripped their lungs again, Jake laughing the hardest.

* * *

><p>They spent the next day saving just about every princess! It was math, according to the three. "Why are you seeing the princess again?" Finn asked, accusingly. "Well, she said something about power and wanting to see my guitar and amp. I don't really know why, what happened last night wasn't a big deal, I use my strings and knobs like that all the time…" Zane said. "Oh" Finn said, "MAN! I need to USE IT," Finn said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.<p>

"Man, Finn I like that head of hair! I know why you took your hat off for the day!" Zane said after one of those 'hey sexy' whistles. You know what I mean. "WHAT!" Finn shouted, violently swinging his head to see Zane. He understood when he saw his hair fly around his head and meet his face gently.

* * *

><p>Then, flip out time. He ranted on, destroying the fort looking for his hat. "WHRERE IS MY HAT!" Finn shouted, his hands raised in the air as he fell to his knees.<p>

"Dude, chill," Zane said, "All you have to do is retrace your steps, we should start with the party goers." Zane said. "Anyone could have it." he added with a grim smile.

After deciding to go out for it tomorrow, they went to go to bed, Finn and Jake in their room and Zane on the roof, till they were met with the prank of some cute-knights. That was annoying, but after they finally got to sleep peacefully. But Finn didn't have the most pleasant of dreams.

He was hit. Finn the human, Hero of Ooo, was hit by the bomb. Jake was trying to tell Finn something, but all Finn heard was a ringing, he didn't have his hat's protection. Finn ran to Jake, but tripped and fell into darkness. He fell until he saw something, his friends passing by, being killed by Finn himself. He stared with horror stamped on his face. He was…EVIL? No, he couldn't be. "NEVER!" he shouted as he broke free, back into the real world, with Zane and Jake looking at Finn, worried. "You okay?" Zane asked, totally scared shitless. "Yeah," Finn said, "Let's just find my hat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Everyone, this dream was inspired by Goku's first super saiyan transformation from Dragon Ball Z Kai, when he saw his lovedones go away in his head. "I need to use it" is my personal pre-pee catch phrase! And everyone knows about Finn's luscious hair. Adn WHERE IS FINN'S HAT!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for leaving you in the dark. I was a little busy and had troubles with my 'significant other' who is also a fan of adventure time. By issues i mean she thought i said something that i didn't say and it went down hill from there. But anyway, we hit the meeting and see an old friend! We travel and eat! Enjoy, especially you, Shadown478!**_

* * *

><p>They set off on their own journeys. Well, sort of. Since Zane still couldn't get around Ooo very well, so before F+J could go looking for Finn's hat, they dropped him off at the Candy Kingdom to conduct his biz with PB. THEN Finn and Jake could go and investigate.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITH ZANE:<strong>_

Zane entered the castle, looking on in awe. He hadn't gotten a whole lot of time to observe the magnificent palace made of sweets, and he wouldn't get to look long this time, either. He had finally spotted Peppermint Butler, who directed him to Bubblegum's lab.

Zane was greeted by a stern-looking princess. _"Here we go, I'm gonna get slapped around after she sees that I don't have any special amp, knowledge of science, or explanation of how I use my guitar as a powerful weapon…" _

Princess Bubblegum took his guitar and amp and went to work, starting by carefully tearing apart Zane's amplifier. "Oh, this is interesting," she said, pointing at the glowing wire attached to the speaker and a knob on the front. "Yeah, that's how I get the 'sound pulse' out of it…" Zane said, scratching the back of his neck, "But it's really just glowstick on it, and it is just attached the knob for the second overdrive."

"Oh," she said, putting the piece of hardware back together and moving onto the instrument it went with. She then proceeded to pull the back off and see 6 string-springs instead of the 3 that there is supposed to be. "And this is how it's so strong," she said, pointing inside. "Huh, never actually took THIS one apart before," Zane said, walking to the table, "That IS a weird thing for a guitar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITH FINN AND JAKE:<strong>_

__Finn was now worried. They had been EVERYWHERE! They started their search in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, going through to every cabin in the Cotton Candy Forest. Then, they searched the Verdant Plains, but to no avail. They went into the Ice Kingdom with the thought that someone might have put it there. It wasn't even in Ice King's bathroom! Forest of Doom? No. Desert of Doom? No. Red Rock Cliffs? No. There wasn't anywhere left to look.

"WHY! WHERE DID IT GO! IS IT EVEN STILL OUT THERE! Maybe we didn't check EVERYWHERE!" Finn was flipping out. "C'mon Finn, it's out there somewhere." Jake said. "And we BOTH know there's still two places left to look." Finn looked at his brother, "Where?" "That old abandoned temple in the North East. And also, the City Of Thieves." Jake's suggestions made Finn smile. "Yeah man," Finn said, with spirits lifted. Jake looked over at his brother. "What time is it?" "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!"

They fist-pounded, jumping up and running to the City of Thieves. They ran into an old friend upon entering. "PENNY!" Finn and Jake shouted, seeing her running after a couple of big turtles who were carrying a small, weaved, flower basket. She stopped and ran up to them, greeting them with a hug. "Hey F+J! How have you been? And where's your hat?" Penny asked, feeling Finn's soft hair. "That's why we're here," Jake replied, "We think someone took it." "Oh," she said, feeling a little sympathetic toward the human, "Well, it aint in THIS city." She said. Then, Penny smirked and shook her head. "You STILL got those things?" she asked, pointing at Jake's boots. "Yeah, I'm going to give them back," Jake said, handing the shiny red cowboy boots to a vendor. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Let's go," said Finn, "We still have to check out the Mysterious Temple, remember?"

They ran off to the temple. Well, Jake ran while Finn sat on his back, pumpin' himself up like he was a pro-wrestler getting ready for a fight. Finally, they reached the massive, run-down paradise. Finn hopped off Jake's back, who was now shrinking to his original size. They entered, finding it to actually be a giant room, not a multi-room complex. "This un-complicates things," Jake said, walking in and lighting a torch. "Yeah," said Finn, "This is our last chance."

Hours of unsuccessful searching later, they gave up and started to eat. Zane had told them about a 'special surprise' while they were setting up. "I JUST found it when I got back, it was on the roof! You'll LOVE me after this, Finn! It needed to be fixed up, and it isn't quite the same as before, but isn't it the thought that counts? I tried hard, and I was REAL careful to make the repairs clean." This confused the fluff out of the two campers. They decided to eat and leave A-S-A-P, and they did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK AT THE FORT WITH THE TRIO:<strong>_

When they got to the fort, Finn rushed through the window, shattering it and scaring Zane. "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" Finn shouted, looking around frantically. Zane stood up holding his hands behind his back. "Here," he said, pulling out… FINN'S HAT! But it looked different, like it had to be mended. Finn smiled anyway, picking out the hat from his friend's hands and pulling it on. "THANKS ZANE!" he shouted, feeling at home again. "You're welcome!" the teen said, feeling thoroughly pleased and satisfied with himself. He only wished he found it earlier, but everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Who knew? It was on the ROOF! HA! Wow, it seems that a search should start where you last had it, huh? Oh well, at least they got the hat. It has currently been a week since Finn and Jake saved Zane. HALF WAY! Don't worry though, i shall have at least one sequel, but this might turn to a series of books, if you want. Three of four, ya know. OH! And i am formulating a new character for the next chapter. What do you think? Any ideas? Tell in a review if you like the idea and if you have one of your own of who and what the character should be like! Ya know, to compare...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The next ch**__**apter has APPEARED! OH YEAH! I just HAD to bring my 'her' into it, since we made up and i'm all fuzzy! Peach fuzz, i'm 14! Anywho, STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**CHAPTER 7: The Girl And The Scream-**

They needed sleep. They craved sleep. They slept like babies, or, as Jake would have put it, "Octopus Babies". Whatever THAT meant. Oh well, they were out cold. Jake dreamt about Lady Rainicorn and ice-cream. The dream would've been HORRIFYING for Finn, it was that wrong. ANYWAY… Finn dreamt about a secret dungeon. He had gotten through it, and got the prize; THE FAMILY SWORD! And Zane, my little pet, had a dream that couldn't be explained. He saw all of the terroristic things he did to people. EVERYTHING he did wrong in the 16 years he was alive. His killings, his torture seshes with different demons, and him killing his friends and family, all of them played right before his eyes. The only one left was a girl. A special girl, very special.

* * *

><p>The three woke up the next morning to a HUGE noise. Zane instinctively ran outside and began to fight the girl. Kicks and punches were thrown at lightning speed. Finally, the two figures stopped, fore-arms pressed against one another while the humanoids (beings that SEEM like humans, but aren't) flew in fighting poses.<p>

"You got good since we last met," said Zane slyly. "Ditto," replied the mystery girl. She looked like Zane. She wore a dark colored hoodie with the hood on with some black hair with blonde tips sticking down out of it and in front of her right eye, a blood red tank top, a really dark gray (or grey) pair of short-shorts, and some high heels. She looked…_hot_…and agile, too.

"Well, Zandra, how have you been helping out life recently? You look nice." Zane said, emphasizing the word nice while he observed the girl. "Thanks," she replied, "You don't look to bad yourself, Zander."

"WOW…we really haven't been in touch, have we?" the almost-man commented, "My name aint Zander anymore. It's Zane." She looked sad. "Aww, I loved your name." she said, upset about it. "Let's just relax and catch up." Zane suggested, hoping to change the topic.

Hours of talk later, the apparent couple left Finn and Jake sitting there, thinking about what was happening.

"Dude, do you think they have, like, a, a-a th-thing together?" Finn asked his bro. "Naw, they're too young for that." Jake replied. "JAKE! THAT AINT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! I MEANT LIKE A RELATIONSHIP! YOU'RE PERVY!" Finn shouted at the way the dog's mind worked. "Yeah," Jake chuckled, "I was just messin' with ya."

* * *

><p>Zane and Zandra were now on the edge of the wall of the Red Rock Mountains pass, the sun was setting and they were killing some monsters, seeing each other's improvements. "HEY! LOOK OUT!" Zane shouted, tackling the girl and saving her from a blue fire ball. "Thanks" she said, "Now get off me. You're heavy and people are starting to stare." Zane frowned. "Heavy! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, <em>HEAVY<em>!" He huffed, standing up and brushing himself off. He then helped his friend off the ground, who proceeded to push him over and attack the closest monster.

After dawn broke _***A/N: This is now Day 8 on our 14 day journey* **_the two headed back to the tree fort and passed out on the couch. They awoke only to the smell of bacon. They looked hypnotized, and they ate with less manors than Jake! After they finished, they explained about how they _**love **_bacon. They _**love**_ it. Then, the quartet set of on an adventure they would just improvise.

"BORING." Zandra said. "Wont we kill ANYTHING today? I mean- I don't particularly ENJOY evil, but 'cleaning it up' is nice." As if on cue, a shout sounded in the distance, sounding all too familiar to Finn and Jake. "MARCELINE!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What's up with Marcy? What is going on? Wh- OUCH! SORRY, I WON'T CALL YOU THAT ANYMORE! geez, Marceline, you don't have to throw a lamp at me... and shouldn't you be in peril? heh heh heh...I am horrible...no, I AM ALL OF ME! (Shadow The Hedgehog the video game reference)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Mild Latin and Swearing. Here, we fight a new/old foe, and help Marc- *Looks at the Vampire Queen, holding up a battle ax* eline. And kick-ass battle banter. OOOOHH YEAH, BO-YEE!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**CHAPTER 8: The Fight, The Damage, And The Quotes ~**

Immediately, Jake changed his course, heading to the Vampire Queen's cave. You could tell where he passed, seeing as how he destroyed everything in his path.

Jake was really worried about Marceline. At first, he had a HUGE fear of vampires, and meeting the half demon vampire QUEEN, well…that wasn't anywhere near better. Soon, he began to tolerate her antics, and eventually, they became friends, of a sort.

Finn, well, they got along well. At least, as good as two people can get along after, during the first time they meet, one tries to kick you out of your own house and kill you. But now, they hang out, jam it up, have fun, prank people, and every now and again, they go out to strangle some pixies.

But it was different for Zane and Zandra. Zandra didn't know anything about Marceline, so it would be an adventure to meet her. Zane had met her at the punch bowl at a party, talked for a minute, and went their ways. At that same party, after Zane used his guitar to defeat a monster, she was one of the many who were staring at Zane, and had laughed at his joke and the slap it earned him. She seemed… cool.

* * *

><p>Soon, the land changed, and Zane took notice. "Um, guys," he started, "are you sure we're going the right way?" "Yeah, I'm sure, why?" Finn said, not taking his eyes off the growing lake and cave on the horizon. "Well," Zane started, "oh, never mind."<p>

* * *

><p>They had just reached the lake, and they heard some sort of struggle from the house. Just then, Jake did the worst thing you could possibly do in a situation like this. He went from 50 times his ordinary dog form, straight into a good sized boat...well...more of a white water raft thing.<p>

Now, the teens were falling. Finn was bending one knee, keeping the other one straight, lifting his elbows slightly. That's a very smart move, Zane thought, falling in a swan dive, helps him control the fall and bend it to his will. Nice. Zandra was a different story. She was still in a sitting position, flailing her limbs around like crazy.

It was kind of sad. Out of the THREE expert ninjas sky rocketing towards the surface, only ONE landed on the dog-boat. Zandra had a splash-down and created a wave that crashed into Jake, knocking Finn over. Zane's turn was up, but he was way more graceful. That swan dive position he was in, ended in a swan dive! It was magnificent, but there wasn't any time to bask in the beauty, there was still the danger Marceline was in, which everyone was reminded of.

There was a loud "HIYA!", and something fell and shattered, accompanied by Miss Queen of Mean's "DAMPNARE! My LAMP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", during which the two soaked new-comers had joined Finn on Jake's back. "Let's hurry," Finn started, "She needs our help."

* * *

><p>They had reached the cave, and Zane broke down Marceline's door. Upon entering, they found Marceline fighting... MAGIC MAN! "Put 'em up, dude." Zane said, trying to be intimidating, though he was totally soaked. He put on his 'DAMN RIGHT I"M DETERMINED' face, and got in a battle pose.<p>

"Oh, you want to fight ME?" said the magician. "Fight you? No, _I WANT TO __**KILL**__ YOU!_" replied Zane. He then proceeded to kick the Magic Man, who fell on the floor. "Get up, you worthless fuck," Zane began, "It's time you learned why you're not in our league." He let out a battle cry as he pounced on the new foe, beating on him with fury in each hit.

Finn and Jake ran in with Magic Man a little while ago. That creep had turned the human into a giant foot. What a creep. Right now, Finn was thirsty for vengeance, and he ran up to join the attack. Pretty soon, Magic Man was all jacked up. Realizing he was about to be finished off, he fled like the wuss he was. "Too easy." Said Zane, realizing he quoted Sonic the Hedgehog. Finn ran to the door, and repeated the last thing he had said to Marceline's dad; "I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE! YOU SICK FREAK!"

* * *

><p>They both re-entered, getting weird stares and looks from their friends. "What's wrong?" "Zane," replied Zandra, "she's hurt, not badly, not fatal, but hurt." Zane looked down at his shoes. <em>Damn, <em>he thought, _ I wasn't fast enough. I messed up..._ He sighed loudly. He jumped slightly at a hand that landed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Finn, smiled slightly, glanced at Marceline, and stood full posture as he walked over to the vampire. "Is there any way I can assist you?" he asked. "No, I can heal right back up, remember, I'm a vampire. We do that." she said, matter o' factly. "WOAH! YOU"RE A VAMPIRE?" Zandra asked, excited to finally meet one in person. "Um... yeah," said Jake, "She kind of just said that." At the same time, Zane was busy doing a really hard face-palm, following it up with a soft "ouch".

They left with a couple good-byes hours later. They headed to the tree fort to get some R&R, when they started to fight some wolves attacking some house people. Zane spotted a child among the pack after the fighting ceased, and walked up to the weird looking dog. "Whatever you are, be a good one." he said, walking away and leading the group in a sprint to the house for a nap then some food. Mmm... food...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Quotes: "Fight you? No, I WANT TO KILL YOU"- Gohan from Dragon Ball Z. "Get up you worthless fuck, it's time you learned why you're not in our league"- ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: the night has passed, and chapter 9 : The Days, The Treaty, The Potion, And The War is here, introducing moody people and a new princess. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>The next day, <strong>*<strong>_**Day 9, to be precise* **_they had gotten up and headed off to the Candy Kingdom. No one was quite sure why, but they didn't comment either. Once they got there, they saw why instinct, or in this case, PB's urgent letter of distress, had led them there. It was a battle zone. The once sweet as could be palace was now in the middle of war, with none other than the Fire Kingdom.

_Great, _Finn thought, _I really needed this, huh? And why is SHE here? _Finn HATED seeing her again. If you could consider an evil fire ball 'her'. It was that stupid cute Flame Princess that was out destroying the town, melting citizens and destroying everything. "Oh HELL no!" Zane shouted. "You ARE NOT going to get away with this, bitch!" The royal spark turned to face him at the word. "WHAT, did you call me?" she demanded. "Did I stutter? I said you're not going to be all scot free after destroying an entire kingdom, ya BITCH!" Zane said, spitting out the word bitch, initializing a challenge.

At that, Flame Princess chucked a fire ball towards Zane's head, barely missing it. THAT made Zane angry."You just went for my head, didn't you. You know, you could've killed me, right? And you knew that, which means you were trying to kill me, right? So no matter what happens to you now, you can't complain, right?" he shouted, jumping towards her and summoning a sword 10 feet long, and 1 foot wide. It was silver with a golden hilt, and a red silk ribbon was tied and wrapped around the handle for some cushion.

"NO, WAIT!" Finn shouted, startling everyone. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!" the 14 year old said. Zane gave a slight frown, "why?" Finn pulled out his sword and kept Zane from finishing off the little girl. "Get out of my way, Finn! She's pure evil, and I," Zane said with a pause, "I am her redemption." "NO! IF YOU KILL HER, THERE WILL BE WAR!" a scared looking woman said as she approached. They suddenly realized it was the princess. "WHAT THE GLOB HAPPENED?" Finn shouted as Zane's blade evaporated. Seeing this, the human sheathed his sword as Princess Bubblegum began to explain.

* * *

><p>"So, you INVITED that loony over here to make a treaty?" Zane asked. "Yes" replied both points of authority. "And upon the terms, YOU-" Zane pointed at the now calm fire heiress, " got angry and started to troll the place? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU GO INTO FLIP OUT MODE!" Zane asked, his eyes burning with anger. "READ IT FOR YOUR SELF!" the Flame Princess screamed, whipping the crumpled contract at him. As he smoothed it out and began to read, he looked like he was at the Nightospere's Circus Freak Show. "REALLY! THAT was going to be a part of the agreement? A personal Flambo? Wow..." Zane said, shaking his head at PB. "Why did you need that? And be honest, I can tell when people lie" "I get cold at night, ever since my window got cracks in it."<p>

And yet ANOTHER face palm for our little Z-Man. Currently, Zandra was telling about a magic potion that made the ground it was dumped on grow a city the way it was before. They then were sent to get it. Of course.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, they spent their time at an old library, reading about several types of spells and stuff. No action was crossed. Finally, they found the potion that did the job. Well, at least it's formula. The only action anyone got was the fight on the way back. They had ran into the same kind of monster Finn and Jake fought before saving Zane. This time, the battle was, for the sake of making things easier making things easier, 'The Big Bad Wolf' versus Zane and Zandra. Zandra had finished the monster off after Zane was injected with a knock out serum. After the fight, his last words before slipping unconscious were "I...like...trains" followed by him falling forward. Then, they went back to the Candy Wasteland to commence the process of making the gallon of potion that was needed. Afterwards, the Candy Kingdom was growing back in minutes. They all rejoiced at the sight, and danced.<p>

"Dudes, I can't believe it has been 11 days since you saved me. Time flies, right?" Zane said to Finn and Jake, who just nodded, throwing off their dance-timers. It was all fun and dancing till someone took her. By someone, I mean Ice King, and by her, I mean Zandra. Jup, he took her, thinking she was a princess in disguise. What a nerd. However, Zane got to glow red, and his colors seemed to be slightly faded to black. Finn and Jake walked up to him. "Dude! C'mon, let's get rolling! She needs you." Finn said. "He'll pay for this." Zane said. "He shall know my face, for it is the LAST thing he will see before LEAVING THIS EARTH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MY DAMN DOG ATE MY POPCORN! IN REAL LIFE! GRAH!**_

_**Quotes:**_

**_"He shall know my face, for it is the LAST thing he will see before LEAVING THIS EARTH!"-King Arthur._**

**_"You can't just go around killing people" "Why"- a song i heard a long time ago. it was dub-step. Ah, good ol' dub-step..._**

**_Now, why were PB and FP making a treaty, why did Zandra know about that potion, and why does Zane '...like...trains", is that all you could say?_**

Zane: Yeah

**_A/N: weird..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow, took a while, huh? aw well, the chapter's here now, enjoy Chapter 10: The Fight And The New!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>And that's what ended an awesome party. The total failure of a nerd, who thought a full on hero was a woman of royalty. Fail. But no one was laughing, they were on the verge of fear. THAT would be bad for candy people, who exploded when scared.

Zane was almost in black out mode. His eyes were glowing red gems, burning with hate._ If he was in a movie, you would hear some metal music going in the background, and there would be some pre- ass kicking comment thrown in there._

"White time is it?" Zane asked. "**Adventure Time**?" Finn said, unsure of himself. "No," said Zane, "It's ass-kicking time." _See, there's always a pre-ass kicking comment. Always._

* * *

><p>The wall of the Ice King's main lair in his castle was blown up. When the area cleared, Ice King saw Finn, Jake, and Zane standing there, Zane he didn't recognize because of his almost black and red figure. "Yo, you know what's going to happen now, right" asked Zane. "You're going to kill me?" Ice King asked, shivering. "No, I didn't come here to kill. I came here to kick ass and get answers, and I'm all out of questions." Zane replied, cracking his knuckles and approaching the Ice King.<p>

"Oh fl-" the frozen royal started, and was interrupted by Zane charging so fast he was invisible, and landing a kick to the old fool's stomach, making him go flying. Then, Zane hit him in mid air. Finally, the teen picked up the king by the collar and brought the donkus's face close to his own. "Now, you have my girlfriend, and I'm taking her back, your weird, pathological sociopath creep." Zane said, lifting Ice King up and tossing him across the room, leaving him barely conscious, and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>He saw her, sitting on the floor, tossing this small piece of ice through the bars of her jail to a penguin who returned it. Zandra, small attention span was her middle name. Well, technically her middle name was Rose, but you know what I mean. And her last name was Journey. Zandra Rose Journey, pretty, huh?<p>

"HEY!" he shouted, chuckling to see her startled. "LUCY! I'M HOME!" he shouted, "YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAININ' TO DO!" And with that, they both started laughing as they began to get Zandra out of that icy prison.They exited through yet another hole in a wall. The sun was in mid set, and outstanding. "Isn't it beautiful, Zane?" asked Zandra, starring on. "You are," said Zane, staring at her, in all her silhouetted beauty. That is, until he realized he was staring, after which he shook his head violently and acted like he zoned out. He failed to convince anyone, seeing as how they all laughed at him. "Yeesh" he said, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

They rode off into the sunset, laughing or thinking about jumping off Jake's back and breaking your legs. It was fun... unless you were Zane, of course. He hated that kind of thing. Weird and complicated, THAT is what the stuff was.

* * *

><p>Zane was lucky, though. He had an advantage. He had energy chocolate. It had the greatest form of caffeine ever. It was beastly, in a good way.<p>

Another win for the heroes. And you know how they celebrate. They woke up the next morning, the fort and themselves totally trashed, and nobody remembered what happened. Epic. That was how Zane and Zandra liked it, though they didn't rise first. Finn did, and his hat was in need of repair again. Maybe they could replace it. Zane did know magic, after all.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed and Zane finally woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" "We partied or something" Finn replied, confused. Zane smiled like a drunken pervert. "Nice..." Then he saw Finn's head of hair and frowned. "Uh, Finn..." he started, till he saw the ruined hat in Finn's hand. "oh..."<p>

"You can fix it, right?" Finn asked. "Like with magic?" "Yeah," said Zane, "But it'll look different, considering the kind of magic I'm forced to use, not blessed or anything..." Zane said, embarrassed. At least, his face was red, so, I guess he was embarrassed, or at least mad. Something along those lines, at least. Anyway, back to the story.

"Yeah, I'll help. It'll be fun" Zane said with a smirk. "Fuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnah" Finn said, thinking about the time he tried getting PB to go to the movies with him. Why did he do that? He forgot about why since he decided to ask Marceline. Oh well.

* * *

><p>A ritual was starting. Finn's hat was at the center of a circle with a star drawn in it. The star had funny symbols in it, and it looked creepy. Zane started to chant something in Latin, though Finn still understood it clearly.<p>

"Quod amoris detrimentum. Vires ultra, ADDUCAM FASCIA!" Zane chanted. All Finn heard was "What we love has been damaged. Powers from beyond, BRING THE BANDAGE!" Then, Finn's hat glew, floated up, and healed to its original state. Then, the light darkened around the hat, and it started to look different. When it hit the ground and the light faded, IT LOOKED LIKE A WOLF'S EARS AND FUR!

"What the HEY-HEY!" Finn shouted as he picked up the hat that had new ears and color. "I said it might change, Finn," Zane started, "and we both knew this sort of thing might happen, I'm sorry that this happened though." he finished, lowering his head. "It's, it's..." Finn started while staring at his hat, which he lifted up to his face. "It's MATHEMATICAL!" he shouted, throwing the hat on. He then jumped out of the house running to Marceline's. He had to show her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And thus, a new side of Finn's hat has revealed itself, i think... oh well. SO... its now no longer a bear hat, it's got wolf ears and shaggy fur, huh? I'm a bitch? get ur baseball bats and come and get me! I'VE GOT CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM, BITCH! Oh, and who wants another fan character? if so, vote!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So, next chapter. I like to do this shit! I'M POWERFUL! This chapter, Finn runs like a little boy and fights ANOTHER old foe!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Finn had reached the dock, no wait, now he jumped to the door, the fur on his hat flew back with the wind hitting him in mid air. It was awesome, math, and could've made you feel like shouting "SHMOWZOW" in awe.

Finn knocked on Marceline's door, which opened slightly at his touch. _Weird, _Finn thought to himself,_ Marceline usually closes and locks her door during the day... _He walked in to find the house empty. "Now THIS aint usual," Finn thought out loud, "Marcy is ALWAYS home during the-" he was caught off guard by seeing an note on her couch.

* * *

><p><em>Finn and Jake,<em>

_ Gone out for more bass strings and picks in the underworld. I will be gone for a day or something. See you when I get back. Don't do anything stupid or weenie-ish while I'm gone. And DON'T GO IN MY ROOM!_

_ Marceline._

* * *

><p>"Oh..." Finn muttered. He decide to sit on the couch and wait, but after an hour, he left to go home. Wasn't worth the wait, and he didn't want to seem...weird. <em> Huh..., <em>Finn thought, _I guess she broke a string or something. It happens. _ Finn started to smile, till he heard s particular someone ask "What time is it?" followed by everyone in the tree shouting "_**ADVENTURE TIME!**_" It broke his heart. Finn was being excluded from an adventure? He frowned and sat down. "Well, this SUCKS." Finn said, very disappointed. But then he heard something else from the fort.

"Hey, before we leave to this place, we need to go on an adventure to get Finn, wherever he is." Said Zane flatly, like it was easy. "But we don't even know where he would've gone first." Jake retorted, a little bit of sass finding its way in his voice. "Yeah, but we'll start in the Candy Kingdom, then hit the rest of the Verdant Plains, then go through the Ice Kingdom, Forest and Desert of Doom, and finish at the Red Rock Cliffs." Zandra said smugly. "HEY!" said Jake, "That's the path we took when Finn lost his hat and we went and looked for it!" "Weird..." said Zane.

Then, Finn ran off, laughing. He was a fugitive on the run, and his friends were his pursuers. Awesome. He decided it would be cool to make a run through the Candy Kingdom, leave before the others arrived, and do the same everywhere else, just to mess with them. Off he went, off to see PB and show her and the rest of the kingdom his hat.

"Hey Peppermint Butler! Hey PB!" Finn shouted, running, making heads turn towards him with his new hat on. Bubblegum tried to ask him what had happened, but he was already gone. Right after he left, the others got there, and Finn was sprinting through the Verdant Plains to the Ice Kingdom. He showed Ice King his hat, and ran off to the Forest and Desert of Doom. Here, he fought evil while passing through to the Red Rock Cliffs where he would stop by Marceline's again. Ah, the energy he had to go through an entire continent with ease. It was...lovely.

He sprinted to the cave. He knocked on her door, and guess who answered? WRONG! It was Ash! Finn grimaced with disgust. "What are _you_ doing here" Finn said accusingly. "Ya know, stuff" the wizard replied. "Well, GET OUT!" Finn shouted punching Ash in the gut. The man fell over, holding his mid section. Finn picked up the figure and threw him out personally. It was satisfying. "And STAY OUT!" Finn finished. But the fight wasn't over. Ash had gotten up and flew a magic spell out, which Finn easily dodged. Finn pulled out a bow, lit it on fire, and fired it. It almost pierced Ash's skull, but it only skimmed it, leaving a cut. Then, Ash battle-cried as he whipped out a wand and shot his own fire at Finn, who deflected it back with a sword and ran up to Ash. He held it to the magic user's neck. "Tell me why you're here" Finn started, "NOW!" Ash stuttered, making Finn uncharacteristically smirk. "I was just over to borrow some sugar." he said, shaking. Finn frowned. _What am I doing?_ Finn thought, lifting his sword and stabbing it right next to Ash's head._ Is this what my dream meant? __**AM**__ I evil? What is with me? I need to see Marceline and leave._

Finn retrieved his sword and sheathed it as he walked back to the door. He entered slowly, being cautious about his environment, till Marceline walked from the kitchen with a plastic bag full of sugar. "Finn? What are you doing here? And what's with your hat?" the vampire queen asked, pointing at the new head covering. "Uh, it kind of got broken, so I used magic to fix it, and this happened." Finn said.

After a long explanation, Marceline understood. "So, Zane fixed it, and magic did that." she said while pointing at the fur and wolf ears. "I know, right?" said Finn, very cheerfully. "And you're totally okay with that?" she asked. "Yup" the human replied coolly. Then, Zane, Zandra, and Jake walked in to see the two talking. "Finn," Jake said, "why are you here? We were looking EVERYWHERE for you!" "Yeah, and now my feet hurt like HELL after those things in that damned forest." Zane complained. "Aw, whatever," Zandra mocked, "you just stepped in that fire pit in the Desert Of Doom." Zane blew a ticked raspberry.

Back at the fort, they were enjoying the end of the 12th day. They slept after some spaghetti. It was nice. Except for Zane. He had another nightmare. He died, and so did they...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, Finn VS Ash. Nice. I think that was pretty fun for Finn, huh? Next chapter will be ENTIRELY the dream of Zane's and that's that! Makin' this story stretch like Jake in The Limit episode. Yup. Who wants their OC in it? Ask and describe. Review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: As Promised, THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! no, wait...wrong story... AS PROMISED! THE TWELFTH CHAPTER! THE NIGHTMARE! This chapter is mainly in first person, present tense, since the 'dream' was happening as it was being told. Then, back to regular telling style. And this is pretty intense, major violence and some serious language. ...sry, but i was promised... And it's ZANE'S dream, and blah blah blah**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I am with my family and friends, new and old. We we're racing across the Verdant Plains, blurs of shades of green and blue passing by. Until a shout of pain is heard. Everyone stops and turns around to see my mother fall to the ground, bleeding. Then, more shouts of pain and agony as my entire family, save me, were dead. They were shot. My mom, Jasmine, my sister, Lindsay, my brother, Evander, and my father, Emmanuel, all down and gone. Finally, another cry was heard. Then, Finn fell to his knees, but he wasn't dying, there was a dart in his back. He was tranquilized. Then, Jake fell. He was unconscious ridiculously faster than Finn. Zandra falls next. Then I feel an immense pain in my neck. I reach up and pull out a dart. "Shi-"

* * *

><p>My hands feel cold around the wrist. Am I...cuffed? I open my eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings of a rock prison cell. Stone is being used in the walls, the floors, the ceiling, the door, and even the chains they are using to keep me held down. Out of the left corner of my eye, I see Finn chained to the wall. Jake is trapped in a magical, glowing cage. Both of them are out cold. Then, to my right I see Zandra. She's out cold as well. <em>Damn! I'm the only one of us conscious and the monsters responsible for this whole ordeal are approaching us right now. <em>

And now they enter the room. Half demons, all are armed with guns. _Shit._ The one front and center aims his gun, a pistol, if I remember the technology correctly, at my head, and pulls the trigger while moving his arm to the right. The bullet just misses my head, and the sound wakes everyone up. Upon seeing the gun, Zandra flips out on the demi-demon. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouts. "DUDE! HOLY SHIT MAN! NO NEED TO SHOOT A DAMN _GUN_ AT US!" The other _'guards'_ raise their weapons. The one furthest to the left has his gun, a magnum .44, at Jake's head, the one mid-left has his weapon, a sawn off, on Finn's chest, the ones to the right have S.W.A.T. style tactical machine guns, ones that look like uzis, held out about three feet from Zandra. And the one in the middle, the ring leader, has his dual wield pistols aimed at me.

Then, it happens. The master mind gives an order to his officers. "Ignis arma nunc." The one with the magnum shoots Jake and awaits his next order. The guard holding the sawn off pulls the trigger and blows several bullets into Finn's chest with a single shot. The two holding uzi-looking S.W.A.T. firearms pull the trigger, tearing through Zandra's skin and clothes. Now, I feel myself float up, my skin burns with hate. Then, I notice my wrists have escaped the stone cuffs, and so does my captor. I find that I am smirking. My color is gone again. I pull out my sword, and I slice through him, eliminating him, as I move onto the rest. Slicing through one, stabbing through the other. I see the losses, and I regain my self control. Then, another beast enters the room. He has his gun to my head, and the last thing I hear is him cocking the gun and the sound of the weapon's gunpowder exploding which promised a bullet.

* * *

><p>Zane wakes up in a cold sweat. He hated these nightmares. It was all that damned demon's fault. "That's it," he said, "this ends now."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow...eerie...and mega-ballz freaky. And now, who is this demon that causes it all? And what will happen next? AND WHY AM I ASKING YOU WHEN I'M THE AUTHOR! MIIIIIINNNNNND FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: After a dream like that, i know i'd be hellbent on revenge. And in this chapter, it's half done._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: The Flame And The Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane was sitting on the roof watching the sun rise. Half way though it Finn and Jake joined him. "Hey, Zane!" Finn said, sounding cheery. The teen turned his head to the left to see the two joining him, and then returned his focus to the horizon. An eerie quiet descended like nuclear fallout.<p>

"Hey Finn." Zane said, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" "Pack up some necessities, your battle sword, your family sword, and some noodles." Zane ordered in a calm but serious tone. "We're going to need it for our newest mission." "What's the new mission?" Jake asked, totally confused. "We're killing a demon."

They were all packed up. In Finn's pack were some ingredients for spaghetti, some stuff for sandwiches, a brick of noodles, and the two swords were sheathed on the sides with some straps sewed to the sides. Jake was armed with his viola and his spider web pants, which grew to his different sizes when he used his stretchy powers. Zandra had snatched a wood and steel crossbow, a quiver with about fifty arrows, and a katana. Zane wasn't armed, and Finn took notice.

"Aren't you going to bring your guitar?" "No," Zane said, "it's still being fixed, since the neck cracked a little off the body, and making it so I can't use the fret board." "Then where's your weapon?" asked Zandra. Zane began to glow a nice, deep red. "You'll see." "So," Jake interrupted, "Where're we off to?" "The South West. There is an old temple on the Island of the Ever Burning Flame. Inside is the flame it's self. It was supposedly started by the first dragon that existed, millions of years ago, and has been burning since." Zane replied.

Soon, they were at the shore. Finn's face was pale. "Do we HAVE to go over the ocean?" "Yup." Zane replied, "And we need you to help us out. So, Jake, grow and take us straight west from here, and we'll find the island." And Jake did just that.

In about ten minutes they were there. Zane jumped off and fell down slowly, using his powers to look dramatic as he descended from the dog's back to the shore. Then, they walked up to the temple. "Stay back," Zane said, "I need to enter alone. You don't need to come until I give the signal, then, charge, weapons drawn. But, for now, ready your lunch and eat well," Zane said, and then he turned around, "for tonight, we dine in hell."

He headed up the stairs and closed the door, and the others prepared for their mid day meal.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH ZANE<strong>

Zane closed the door behind him, walking up to the pedestal with a fire burning on it. He observed the colors. It had reds, yellows, and oranges. He looked around the room, seeing cracks and small openings in the walls. Perfect for the 'signal'. He then remembered why he was there. This was strictly business.

He stood with his arms facing so his palms were aimed at the flames. His legs were separated so they were directly under his shoulders. He was beginning a ritual. Soon, he began to chant.

"Placet accipere interiora mea daemones et munda anima mea. Indicabo ergo malum sit debellare eam. Pone mea liberum." Then, a cloud of smoke emerged from his chest and floated to the other side of the relic. It took the form of the blood demon. Then, he shouted and flashed his aura white and strong three times. He gave the signal.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH FINN, JAKE, AND ZANDRA<strong>

Finn had pulled out the stuff for some sandwiches. They each made a different type. Jake made a sandwich with layers of different cheeses, meats, and pickles, Finn made a simple peanut butter jelly sandwich, but it was a triple decker, and Zandra made a sandwich with some weird sauce she insisted on bringing. The topping looked like something that would have came out of a nose troll while it talked, but smelled like every kind of fruit smashed up and mixed together. It was a bitter sweet smell that made you want to cry at the beauty.

She woofed it down in a matter of seconds. "...wow..." said Finn, staring in awe. "Ahn dats hoh ou ea a sawitch." Jake remarked with a mouthful of meat, cheese, and bread. The girl and the dog fist pounded. Finn just chuckled nervously, not knowing how to react.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH ALL FOUR<strong>

They relaxed after their meal. It had been about five minutes since Zane left them. Then, a noise caught Finn's attention. He looked over at the building just in time to see three quick flashes of light shine through. "THE SIGNAL!" the fourteen year old shouted, jumping to his feet and pulling out his golden blade. Too late, seeing as how Zane just flew through a wall, breaking it apart. He rolled out of it and slid in a position that made it look like he was about to race on foot. Instead he shouted "IRE!". Then, he disappeared. Actually, he only teleported. He appeared beside Finn, and pulled out the Family Sword. Then, he charged at the blood demon that emerged from the destroyed temple. He slashed at it.

"BITCH!" Zane shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE!" "How," the monster asked, "I am a demon. I am deathless."

"Not entirely." Zane said, slashing at the creature before him. "I've found a way around that damned obstacle. Now, after little effort, I'll rid myself, and the whole damn fucking world, not to mention all other plains of existence, of your worthless, pathetic fucking presence." Zane said between attacks to the beast. Some of them were successful, most were just intimidation.

Minutes of sword slashes and energy blasts later, Zane decided he'd had enough of the battle. "I'm sorry we can't bond anymore, but it is time that I need to kill you."

"Please," the demon begged, "don't do this. We're friends..." Zane grimaced with disgust at the figure on the ground below him.

"I am NOT your friend! You are nothing but a nuisance to me! You are the reason my plans have failed! You made me kill my family. You made me kill my friends! But these ones, YOU WON"T GET TO! I'LL STOP YOU BEFORE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! You have screwed my life up. And now," he raised the red sword over his head, the blade hungry for flesh and thirsty for blood, "Now, I will rid myself of you," He smirked evilly, sporting a menacing look showing determination, getting ready to slash his current target. "FOREVER!" he shouted as he began to swing down.

The weapon went through the blood demon like a hot knife goes through butter. The monster cried out as it vanished. Now, Zane recognized that the others were there. "Um...what was that all about?" Zandra asked, wide-eyed and jaw hanging loose. "The reason we were here." Jake answered. "You knew about that thing following me and Finn, and decided to help us!" he said smugly. "Uh...no," said Zane, "that thing has been tormenting my family. And he aint dead yet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Translate:**_

_**Placet accipere interiora mea daemones et munda anima mea. Indicabo ergo malum sit debellare eam. Pone mea liberum.**_

_**Please accept my inner demons and cleanse my soul. Show me my evil and allow me to slay it. SET ME FREE!**_

_**Ire**_

_**GO!**_

_**Now where will they go? And will Zane kill a demon? Now, we just need to go on and find out.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: As you'll see, it is WAY far from over. But we're getting there. This chapter, we visit a special plane of existence to continue our journey. Extra violent**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"But he just flippin' VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!" Zandra shouted. "HOW _ISN'T _HE DEAD!" she demanded, fire in her soul.

She knew about how that vile monster took control of him, took over his mind, forced him to do things against his will. She hated that demon. _It made Zane kill his other friends. _She thought about what happened a couple years ago._ Not all of them, of course, for me and a couple of our old band buddies escaped. Zane was on a rampage, but all I can remember is a loud scream and saying "we're all safe." I repressed the memory, like most humanoids can. I did it in order to forget how he acted._

"Well," Zane replied, "with my final attack, I didn't kill him. I only sent him into the Nightosphere. Now, we must go there and finish him off."

"WHAT!" shouted Finn. "No flippin' WAY, man! I am NOT going to HELL and back! Nuh-uh!" Finn said, swinging his head to his left, throwing his hands in front of him, looking like he was about to try and stop a train.

"Finn," Jake said, "you heard what Zane said, we need you for this, and there's no turning back." The dog said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulders. Everyone was now staring at Finn with waiting eyes. "Yeah," Finn moaned, "I guess. Code of Honor and stuff." Finn said as everyone cheered.

"What time is it?" Jake asked. "It's demon killing time." Zane interrupted, becoming serious once more.

* * *

><p>They were about to open the portal to the Nightosphere. Their party had grown. It now contained Finn, Jake, Zane, Zandra, Marceline and BMO. They included Marceline because of her knowledge of the place they were heading to. They invited BMO so they had an extensive source of knowledge, since PB was busy with some royal junk, and the Hero's Enchiridion was being restored to its former glory. It started to fall apart at the bind, and pages were becoming weak and hard to read.<p>

"So... Finn, Zane," Marceline said floating in front of the two boys, "Why are we going to the Nightosphere?"

"Because _THIS_ GUY" Finn pointed at Zane with both hands, "found out a way to kill demons, and we're taking care of some business." the human said, enthusiastic 100%. Zane chuckled at it, but then got serious again. He did that a lot. It was kind of like a comedian trying to lighten up the mood at a funeral. Happy, then back to reality.

"Yeah, and it'll be good to get it all out of the way. So," Zane said, "can we get this gravy train to the potatoes, already?"

"Alright," the vampire queen said, sounding a little ticked, "but if this takes too long, or if I even HEAR my dad walking towards us," Marceline said, giving Finn and Zane a mobster glare, "you'll suffer the consequences without my mercy." A few seconds after she finished, she cracked up, laughing really hard. Finn and Zane just looked at each other. Then, they went to work.

As Zane retrieved some bug milk from Marcy's fridge, Finn drew a smiling Phil Face on a wall. Zane opened up the container and splashed the face. Now, the three who spoke Latin stepped closer to the glowing picture on the wall. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" they chanted in perfect unison. Then, the picture broke out of the wall, and the hole spread even bigger, turning into a big, open door way. They all stepped inside the fiery chasm.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Zane, "we're here."<p>

The Nightosphere was a war zone. It looked like it used to be a big, capitol-type city. There was the open foundations of huge buildings. The lower floors of some still standing. Other smaller buildings had less damage, as only some top corners of the buildings were blasted off. There was debris and skeletons littered everywhere. You could see buildings on fire. Smoke was rising in the air.

Then, they saw a fight break loose in a park. There was a sign above an entrance. It was destroyed, but you could make out CEN, AL, P, and RK across it. Weird. But that wasn't important. Finn, always one to attempt peace where ever he ventures, ran straight into the center, yelling "STOP! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Zane ran in after him. Everyone was staring at the human, the fighters stuck in mid attack. Finn froze too, realizing he had about eight different weapons surrounding him. Then, Zane to the rescue.

"Hey," he said, stepping in and grabbing onto Finn's wrists, trying to look casual, "how's it going? I'm just gonna...take this off of your hands." He then pulled Finn off to the side.

Zane gave Finn a death stare.

"_Dude! You can't just storm into a fight in the Nightosphere and expect to be alive afterwards. You ain't immortal. You gots ta be careful._" Zane scolded. The kid's eyes wandered up for a moment, and he threw Finn over to the side, being careful of how he threw the boy. Finn needed to be ready to fight at all times. Before anyone could say anything about the 16 year old's actions, they saw why he moved Finn out of the way, for now, Zane was absorbing an energy beam that was meant as an attack.

There were five creatures before them. The two on the right looked like gladiator ghosts from Fight King's Battle Arena. But instead of the blue-ish grey tint they usually had, they were a smokey color with green cat eyes. Speaking of cat eyes, it looked like the demon cat from the Dungeon Of The Crystal Eye was here on the far left. Finn remembered his fights with it, and how Jake's scent alone scared him off, which explained why the jaguar-like creature seemed really uneasy. Beside it was a penguin. But his penguin ain't anything near ordinary. It's eyes were a deep red similar to Zane's aura that he sported not too long ago. It had huge, buff flippers and was ripped. It was wearing some totally chk-chk armor that looked like flowing magma, but the set was incomplete without a helmet. Still, the bird looked pretty intimidating. They all did, especially with the ring leader being the Blood Demon.

Zane smirked at his appearance.

"You're a fool." he said, crossing his arms. "You know that, right?"

"Oh?" the demon replied. "And how am _**I **_the fool? You're the one who came back to the Nightosphere."

"Ya really wanna know why?" Zane asked, drawing out the Family Sword. "Then I'll tell ya." Zane smirked at the thought of this being so easy.

"You're the fool...because you thought...that _they_...could help you...defeat me." The teen held the blade in a stance that could've threatened and intimidated an entire planet...maybe even strike fear into the _Cosmic Owl_! That's how serious things were now. In an instant, Zane was in a different position and in a different place. He moved so fast, not even creatures from the Astral Plane were able to see the shift. He was in a post-diagonal downward slash stance, one of the two Gladiator Phantoms was disappearing into thin air. The other was growling with rage. Unfortunately, when he attempted vengeance, he was met by a painful sting, followed by a cold sensation, and then he started to disintegrate.

Zane smiled, getting into a relaxed position for flight while holding the now ten foot long sword, which looked as though it was glowing at his touch. "Two down, two to go. Now, only thing is, I don't know which one of you two wimps I want to destroy first." he said, turning his attention to the other two remaining warm ups.

"You?" Zane asked, testing the guts of the buff Gunter with an evil look glinting in the teenager's eye. "Or you?" he said, floating around the big kitty with the edge of the sword millimeters away from the beast's skin. The little exterminator chuckled while levitating back in front of his two victims.

"Okay, okay! I just got a MATH idea!" said Zane through laughs, his palm on his forehead. He took his hand off his forehead and let it lay down at his side while he sat in mid air. Then, he floated back more till he was right over Zandra, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and BMO.

"How about..." Zane started, looking at his confused team, "AHA! You two," Zane said, pointing at the penguin and the cat, "Go against Jake and Zandra! C'mon! It'll be fun!"

That made the cat mad. "You think this is a GAME!"

"Yeah," Zane snorted, "I mean, what's the fun if we didn't play a little game? Where's the satisfaction in our revenge? I'd kick your guys' asses in seconds."

"Oh, really?" the blue-grey feline replied with a smirk. "So, you believe you could defeat the BOTH of us at the same time? Because I believe you wouldn't stand a chance."

Zane smiled at the idea. "Now you're getting the hang of it! See what happens when you accept your fate..." The teen smiled evilly, showing a perfect set of teeth. Zane floated forward, and then he turned back to the group of partners he brought along with him.

"Stand back," Zane began, "it's time for me to have a little fun..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, it figures human nature would put one of them in harm's way. And the one that's human nature got the best of him was, indeed, a human. Funny how things work out like that, huh? And it would also figure that Zane would turn a serious mission into some hardcore fun. But now what'll happen?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: These use to be one full chapter. Eventually, I hap to split them up. That's how long they chapters 14 and 15 were together. Pretty much a continuation of the last chapter. The Final Battle is upon us...**_

* * *

><p>Zane grabbed the sword that was sheathed on the side of Finn's pack. "Thank you."<p>

"HEY!" Finn protested, his voice cracking some, but he was a little late. Zane was already beginning to approach his targets.

_Hmmm_, Zane though, _Which one of them should I go after first...? They look like a powerful force together, but, with a little strategy..._ Zane smirked, shouted "IRE!", and disappeared. He instantly reappeared over the hell kitty.

"It looks like it's time for you," Zane raised the swords, handle tips facing down, "to take a CAT NAP!"

As he began to say 'cat', he swung his arms down, hitting the being in its pressure points with the butt of his handles, making contact with the beast as he finished the word 'cat'. Believing the demon was out of his way for now, he headed for the penguin.

"Hey you!' Zane shouted at the penguin. "You're a penguin under that armor, right?"

"Wenk." The ten foot tall flightless tuxedoed person confirmed.

"Well, do you know what **I **am?" Zane asked, a look representing a mixture of smugness, sass, and maliciousness was on his face. He looked like a seductive villain.

The penguin nervously shook its head 'no', trying hard not to move too quickly.

"Well, right now, I'm a figurative leopard seal." Zane said. The arctic fighter knew what the teen before him was getting at. In nature, Leopard Seals are among the many different types of life in the Arctic areas, especially Antarctica, which ate penguins. And Leopard Seals aren't very merciful by nature. They're vicious.

"And I'm hungry..." the boy added, storming this new challenger. Zane's arms were a blur as he slashed nice cuts into the molten looking battle gear, teleporting every time his opponent tried to attack him.

The little one on one war followed this pattern until a noise startled both of them. They stopped mid attack and looked at its point of origin. What they saw was enough to give a group of war heroes night terrors for months.

A certain evil milk lapper had a girl with a ripped hoodie and an angered look on its back.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING! UGH!" she shouted in disgust, looking down at her torn tops. There were very shallow cuts visible on her stomach and no blood was seen.

_She just BERELY dodged an attack, and she STILL got hurt! _Zane thought as he became madder than ever, being slightly surprised at the lack of aura and the lack of fading rational thought. _That's IT! That little purring FREAK hasn't seen wra- _

Zane wasn't able to finish his thought. The next event stopped it in its tracks. Zandra grabbed the Demon Cat's head, put one of her feet on its neck, the other found itself a spot on the spine between the shoulder blades. The girl pulled on the skull, arching her back to add the force she needed to pull it off the creature's body. Zandra successfully ripped the head off, and held it as the body went limp and fell.

"And THAT'S what you get for trying to sneak attack Zane!" she said, whipping the object at the ground, cracking the skull into several parts. Zane felt a strong wave of fear and confusion hit him.

_She NEVER fights like that,_ Zane thought, admiring her use of tactic and skill._ Her attacks are always driven by thrill, not anger. And when she isn't battling out of thrill, she isn't in battle mode. She meant it. She KNOWS how important the main goal's completion is. _

He turned back to the armored Arctic avian. He chuckled, making the bird turn just in time to see Zane burst forward and do a double slash with both Finn's Golden Sword of Battle and Jake's Family's Sword, that not only destroyed its armor, but also ripped open its chest. As the penguin fell to the ground, Zane did some fancy handling, spinning the swords in his hands, finishing with the blades pointing backwards and down.

Finn half flinched noticing blood on the weapons. He Almost broke down when he saw an entire drop of blood fall off the tip of HIS sword. He felt sick. _Ma-an!_ Finn thought, trying to hold back a sad face and disappointed look. _It's gonna take forever to forget about that! My sword never had blood on it before. And now, it's dripping with it. _The human sighed quite loudly. _I guess it technically WAS in the name of good, seeing how it WAS demon blood._

"Yo, Finn!" Zane shouted, getting his attention. "Catch!"

Finn reached out to grip the hilt of his hand crafted Golden Blade Of Battle. In an attempt to get as much blood of it as possible, Finn did several different attacks in the air, mentally wincing at the small streams of blood that flew off the blade and hit the ground as he slashed. Then, he almost sheathed it, until they heard their 'main objective' speak up.

"Congratulations." he said with fake admiration, clapping slowly. "But this little party isn't over," he taunted, "you still have the final obstacle...ME!"

"Do you _STILL_ think you got a chance against all of us, let alone, _ME?_" Zane said, turning to the Blood Demon. Zane expertly moved his sword in circles, somehow managing to flip it so the blade's tip was facing the same way his body was.

"Zane," the flying, blood red beast started, "still think you can take me on single handed?"

"I kind of have to." Zane said, his swaggish attitude shining through. Then, his mood darkened. "I _HAVE _to avenge all those who lost their lives because of _YOUR _damned actions! You've killed people _before_ you came across _MY_ blood line! You killed people who got in your way while you controlled MY FATHER! And then..." Zane said, his powers shone through brighter than ever, giving off a black aura for the first time in a while.

"You killed them _ALL_!" he screamed. "MY _FAMILY_! MY _FRIENDS_! YOU KILLED ANYONE THAT WAS FUCKING _NEAR_ ME WHEN YOU WERE IN CONTROL!" Zane's eyes started looking all shiny, the way they do before you cry, his voice cracking slightly every now and then.

"So?" the Blood Demon scoffed. "What the hell are you gonna do about it, tell my mommy?" he mocked.

"No." Zane practically hissed in reply. "I'm going to kick your bitch ass up one side of this damn street," he said, the aura turning into an ebony fire surrounding him, "and _down the other._"

With that, Zane pounced up, sword held with both hands behind his head, the blade aimed back. When he slashed it down, the demon moved and attempted a counter attack, only to be blocked by the weapon forged of his blood, his claws being held back. Zane took the opportunity to teleport and attempt to put the sword in the demon's neck, but he missed and almost got killed himself, barely dodging. He disappeared once more, appearing next to Jake's Family's Sword, which lodged itself in a wall. He grabbed the handle and pulled, releasing the item from the crumbling building.

He thrust attacked the demon, missing with the sword, but he managed to fix his fail by knocking his target with his shoulder. He knocked the monster over, getting a nice trio of slashes in the chest as a counter, ripping his shirt and opening some pretty decent wounds. As he bled, the liquid floated over to the creature that inflicted the damage.

_DAMN! This thing is fucking __**bleeding**__._ He observed his cut. He growled with anger. _I don't care if I die, I am going to rid all of existence from this thing, even if it kills me..._

Zane approached the Blood Demon that was sitting back against a wall weakly, absorbing his airborne blood. Zane was weakening. His surrounding flame had vanished, vision was going black at the edges, limbs were slowly losing energy, and the only form of walking that was still useable was a determined limp. Zane finally dragged himself and the sword he was using up to the current objective of his challenge.

"You may *pant* have killed me whi *pant* with that move, but I'll-" he was interrupted by a cough that spread blood onto his arm, and brought some to his mouth, where it gathered near the corner and began to roll down his face. He regained what little composure he had the energy to, and continued.

"I'll finish *pant* you at all costs, even *pant* even if it kills me." He then raised the sword lazily like a baseball bat. Several one liners crossed his mind, all involving the sport. He weakly moved the corner of his mouth upwards, but only a couple of millimeters. He was trying to smirk.

"Batter's up." He said, pulling the last of his energy to put enough power behind a swift swing to get the sword through the figure's face and out the other side. The clean cut through the entire skull revealed a short glimpse of the brain inside of it. The organ was hideous. Grey, throbbing, and it partially reflected some of the light in the area. The Blood Demon vanished into nothing. There was no smoke, no light, just...nothing.

"I did it. I was right. It worked." Zane whispered. His mind felt new again. He felt...uncorrupted.

Then, his vision quickly faded to black as he lost the energy he had remaining.

"Zane. Zane? ZANE!" He could tell they were getting closer, but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. Zane had defeated a demon, something no one had done before. And, thanks to an idea of Finn's, they had it on tape, all of the fight on BMO's hard drive. Still, Zandra and Finn cried. Jake was standing next to Finn, rubbing his back, with BMO on the other side frowning and looking down. Marceline was floating above them, looking depressed.

"DAMN IT!" Zandra shouted, pounding her fist into the ground.

Zane's blood had stopped flowing. As a matter of fact, his wound looked smaller than it was. IT WAS HEALING! He now regained most of his vision. Seeing that no one noticed his recovery, he weakly chuckled, startling them all.

"I hope you didn't start planning my funeral yet." He said, his usual smirk trying to show through the pain of his wound, still not fully healed yet. Everyone crowded even closer, practically dog piling the teenager while avoiding his chest.

"YOU'RE OKAY? BUT HOW THE-" Finn said, his voice cracking from excitement and confusion, tears still trailing down his face.

"Remember," Zane said, putting his arm on the human's shoulder, "I'm _magic_." When Zane said the word magic, he made sparkles, streamers, and tiny fireworks fly from the fingertips of his free hand. A couple of them chuckled, some, like Finn, just smiled weakly. They were just happy he was alive. Zane sat up, his hair hung down, bangs covering his face.

"You do know" Jake interrupted the happy moment, "that you WILL need professional medical help, right? I mean, not only for getting better, but also for treatment and stuff to make sure your body won't be permanently damaged and heal all wrong."

"Yeah," Zane said, extremely exhausted. He whipped his hair out of his face and held his head up. Now, the wounds on his chest were clean and shallow, but they lost their glow. His renewed energy was low, his magic almost completely gone, and he needed rest.

"C'mon guys," Marceline called, "let's take him up there and get him fixed up." While they were chatting it up with the newly revived Zane, Marceline opened a portal back to the surface world. They were heading back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, ouch. Now, the Blood Demon is officially banned from existence. And leave it up to Zane to make a joke at a time like that. The only reason I din't tell how Marceline opened a portal to the surface is because I don't know how she did it. Next chapter is the Epilogue.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Epilogue is here to wrap this part up. Moving out and moving on.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>On the way back, Zane slept while everyone stood guard. After reaching the hospital, Zane was taken into an observation type room, where they checked his wound and other things they found. After hours, the gang was finally able to enter though almost everyone had left. BMO needed charged, so he went back to the fort with Jake, who kept getting yelled at for snoring in the waiting room. Marceline left when the sky began to lighten up. So, for about an hour, Finn and Zandra sat in the waiting room quietly. Around 7 in the morning, a doctor came out and said they could see Zane. His entire mid section had bandages wrapped around it. He looked up when the two entered.

"Hey, guys." he said all groggy, his face had a dopey smile on it. He seemed like he was drunk.

"Uh..." Finn said, seeming confused and a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," the doctor said, "he's just a little hopped up on Morphine. We gave it to him to dull his chest pains."

"Oh," Finn replied, "okay. Say, how bad is it?"

"Nothing serious. A few minor injuries were inflicted while he healed himself, a rib tilted down by a degree, some tissue was moved, but nothing a little rest can't fix. A couple hours of lying in bed should put it all back in place," then, she turned to Zane, "but meanwhile, don't use magic to heal yourself till you're back in order. I can't guarantee what will happen." Then, she exited the room.

Finn walked up to Zane, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed Zandra was. Finn demanded some answers, so Zane filled him in on the story. It was long. It lasted hours, filled with fights, demons, music, traveling, angels, and, most of all, adventure. Finn understood. He now knew just about everything important that happened to Zane, from when he was ten up until they met. Now both of his visitors knew why he was falling. It was a previously failed attempt to slay the Blood Demon. But the portal was opened on a mountain side. Ouch.

* * *

><p>After Zane fully recovered, about two weeks later, him and Zandra headed off to seek out an adventure of their own. They were given several gifts for all the things they did and risked, including Jake's Family's Sword, as a sign of respect, and the steel and wood crossbow, the quiver, and a lot of arrows, as a reminder of who they should call if they needed help. They received food for a few weeks, tents, a couple pillows, some blankets, and some other important stuff, like a backpack to carry their gifts in.<p>

Finn and Jake watched them leave, waving them goodbye, though they highly doubted this would be the last time they met. Afterwards life went on as normal. At least, as normal as life could get for those two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: End of story one. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**_Shadown478 for his support_**

**_OmegaDelta for showing interest_**

**_and everyone else for reading the story!_**

**_I made several references in order to bring some current culture into this, that way you aren't completely lost. Hope you enjoyed! I am thinking of making a sequel. Tell me if so, and work will commence!_**

**_Hey, I'll play with you some other time!_**


End file.
